Crazy Love
by cacing kawat
Summary: "Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyukkie" setelah itu Donghae pun pergi menjauhi Hyukkie. "Kenapa terasa sesakit ini" Hyukkie berujar lirih sambil menyentuh dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar airmatanya pun mengalir. Yaoi/HaeHyuk... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typos bertebaran, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

.

Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.? Pertama kali saat mata beningnya menatapku lembut, hatiku tak tenang, jantungku berdetak kencang, tubuhku pun terasa kaku saat hendakku gerakkan. Aku bingung, mengapa ini terjadi padaku.? Padahal saat baru bertemu aku hanya menatap matanya dan berbincang dengannya tidak terlalu lama. Tapi kenapa sejak hari itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.? Hem. . .udah seminggu tepatnya aku uring-uringan seperti ini karenanya. Kini rinduku begitu telak menusuk hatiku akan kehadiranya. Berangan-angan dia ada dihadapanku, menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang teduh, dan berharap dia akan memberiku senyum lebar termanis dari bibirnya. Hey, tapi tunggu apakah tidak aneh, aku hanya tau namanya.? Bahkan kesempatan buat bertemu dirinya kembali pun aku tak tau kapan.? Akh ini bisa membuatku gila. . . NAMJA MANIS ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU GILAAA~

.

**Donghae POV end**

.

.

.

"eh mianhae…" ucap Donghae dengan napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal seperti orang habis berlari jauh.

"ah ya tidak apa-apa" orang yang tidak sengaja Donghae tabrak itu pun menjawab dan berjongkok mencoba merapikan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh ketika ia tertabrak Donghae tadi. Seketika Donghae terpana melihat wajah namja yang ditabraknya itu.

'Manis' itulah kesan Donghae saat ia bertatap muka dengan namja itu

"biarku Bantu" ujar Donghae lalu membantu namja manis itu memungut bukunya satu persatu.

"eh tidak usah biar aku saja" ucap namja manis itu menolak halus bantuan Donghae.

"aish… ayolah biarkan aku membantumu. Lagian kan aku yang menabrakmu, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab." Donghae tersenyum lebar kearah orang itu sambil masih memungut buku.

"ini bukumu" Donghae menyerahkan buku yang ia pungut.

"terima kasih…" ucap namja manis itu sambil tersenyum dibalik tumpukan buku yang hampir melebihi tingginya.

"nee… sama-sama" jawab Donghae cepat

"eh apa kau tidak merasa berat.? Dengan membawa buku sebanyak itu" tanya Donghae sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"ahahaha apa katamu.? aku sudah biasa membawa barang banyak." Namja manis itu tertawa kecil sambil menimbulkan kepalanya disebelah kanan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

"heh.? Emang semua buku itu mau kau bawa kemana.?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini keperpus disebrang jalan itu"

"hem gimana kalau aku bantu.?" tawar Donghae pada namja manis itu.

"hey ayolah tak usah sok baik denganku seperti itu, kita bahkan belum saling kenalkan."

"eh iya, kalau begitu kenalkan aku Lee Donghae. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Fishy atau Donghae saja juga boleh" Donghae menyodorkan tangannya kearah namja manis itu.

"hey kau bodoh ya, siapa namamu tadi.?"

"namaku Donghae" jawab Donghae sambil memamerkan senyumnya dengan lebar.

"ohya Donghae-ssi, Aku tak bisa menyambut tanganmu dasar namja aneh." Namja manis itu langsung melalui Donghae dengan langkah santai karna takut membuat buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh.

"heh kenapa.? Apa tanganku kotor" tanya Donghae sambil melihat tangannya lalu membersihkannya dengan bajunya.

"bukan itu bodoh. Kau tidak lihat ditanganku banyak buku yang hendakku kembalikan" namja manis itu terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aih ayolah setidaknya beritahu namamu dulu." Donghae menyusul dan mengambil paksa setengah buku yang dibawa namja manis itu.

"yey begini lebih baikkan. Aku jadi bisa berbicara sambil bertatap muka langsung denganmu." Ucap Donghae sambil nyengir lebar.

Sementara namja yang Sedari tadi diajak Donghae bicara itu sudah agak sedikit kesal dan malas menghiraukan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae tersebut. Namja manis itu terus saja berjalan kearah tempat yang ingin ditujunya tanpa sedikit pun mendengar perkataan Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae tetap saja berbicara ini itu tanpa henti.

"akh~ akhirnya sampai juga." Manja manis itu bernafas lega karna itu artinya tugas Donghae untuk membantu membawakan bukunya selesai sudah.

"hey Donghae-ssi kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau taruh buku yang kau bawa itu kemeja itu." Namja manis itu berbicara dengan nada seperti memerintah Donghae.

"hem… baiklah" Donghae pun dengan baik hati mengikuti apa kata namja manis itu.

"hey sekarang bolehkah kau beritahu namamu padaku.?" Tanya Donghae antusias.

"hah. . . kau masih ingin menanyakan namaku.?" Tanya namja manis itu heran

"ia dong justru namamu yang sangat membuatku penasaran sekarang." Donghae senyum-senyum geje

"huft. . . baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku. . ." namja manis itu sengaja menggantung kata-katanya supaya membuat Donghae lebih penasaran dari sekarang.

"cepat katakan namamu siapa.?" Tanya Donghae sedikit memaksa karna ia sangat penasaran dengan nama namja manis didepannya ini.

"namaku adalah. . . ." lagi-lagi namja manis itu menggantung kata-katanya karna melihat wajah Donghae yang polos dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban akan nama dari mulutnya langsung. Namja manis itu jadi berfikir usil untuk mempermainkan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Maaf kalo ini epep pendek banget. yah ao lagi sedih nih semua epep, ao ulangi lagi SEMUA epep ao udah dihapus sama admin ffn. Entah apa alasannya, ao juga gak tau. Yang jelas ao Cuma bisa nerima dengan lapang dada #abaikan

Oh ia buat epep ao yang Hyukkie Love Story, mungkin ntar lagi bakal ao publish ulang, tapi gak tau kapan *slap

.

**Akhir kata… mind to review chingu? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typos bertebaran, OOC, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"namaku adalah. . . ." lagi-lagi namja manis itu menggantung kata-katanya karna melihat wajah Donghae yang polos dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban akan nama dari mulutnya langsung. Namja manis itu jadi berfikir usil untuk mempermainkan Donghae.

.

"yaa… namamu adalah?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba karna sedari tadi namja manis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hem… baiklah namaku Lee..."

"Apakah namamu cuma Lee?" tanya Donghae sebelum namja manis itu mengelesaikan ucapannya

"Aish… kau ini aku belum selesai pabbo" ucap namja manis itu kesal lalu menjitak kecil kepala Donghae

"yah… appo. Kenapa kau bilang aku pabbo?" tanya Donghae gak nyantai sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karna jitakkan kecil namja manis itu

"karna kau memang pabbo" jawab namja manis itu dengan santai

"kau tau itu sangat menyinggung perasaanku" namja manis itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"hem… kalau begitu, jadi kau merasa bodoh Donghae-ssi" ucap namja manis itu dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek

"ani… bukan seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh tapi aku tidak seperti orang idiot" ucap Donghae tanpa sadar sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal

"idiot? Emang siapa yang menyebutmu idiot Donghae-ssi?" tanya namja manis itu heran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"sepertinya… tidak ada" ujar Donghae sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"ya sudah kalau begitu" namja manis itu pun berjalan perlahan kearah rak-rak buku yang ada disekitarnya mencoba menemukan buku yang ia inginkan

"hey… mangapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Donghae yang kini masih saja mengikuti namja manis itu

"apanya yang seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab namja manis itu malah bertanya balik kepada Donghae. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sedangkan sang namja manis tampak tidak perduli dan malah sibuk dengan beberapa buku yang ada ditangannya sekarang

"ahh… sudalah lupakan. Kau bahkan belum memberi tau namamu" ucap Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat rambutnya yang tertata keren kini menjadi sedikit berantakkan

"ohh… hanya namaku"

respon namja manis itu seadanya

"ya" ujar Donghae ketus

"apa namaku itu penting?"

"ya. Kau ini manis tapi menyebalkan sekali sih. Dan sekarang kau mulai membuatku kesal" ucap Donghae dengan tampang yang mulai terlihat masam sekarang

"kesal? Memang apa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya namja manis itu tanpa menatap tampang Donghae yang sudah tidak enak dilihat sekarang

"aish… kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya namja manis itu balik namun kini ia menatap Donghae dengan mata beningnya

"karna itu membuatku bertambah kesal, apa kau tau itu?"

"aku kan memang tidak tau" ucap namja manis itu dengan wajah polos

"ahh… sudahlah. Sekarang beritahu saja namamu" ujar Donghae gregetan karna tak kunjung jua mengetahui nama namja manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang

"apa namaku sangat penting bagimu?"

"yah… sekarang ucapkan saja namamu. Apa itu sulit?"

"tidak, menyebutkan nama itu tidak sulit"

"kumohon jangan membuatku kesal"

"hem… baiklah aku akan berhenti membuatmu kesal"

"apa kau sengaja?"

"sengaja?"

"aish sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi!"

"ehhh… baiklah aku akan berhenti membuatmu kesal" ucap namja manis itu sambil tertawa kecil

"apa kau bercanda? Kenapa keu tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Donghae kesal namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk meninggalkan namja manis itu

"tertawa, apa tidak boleh aku tertawa?" tanya namja manis itu yang kini kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku yang dipegangnya

"Hey… berhentilah sibuk dengan buku-buku itu"

"kenapa? Aku suka dengan buku-buku ini"

"buku-buku itu menyebalkan dan mengganggu"

"maksudmu?"

"aishh… buku-buku itu membuatmu mengacuhkanku. Lebih baik kau menyibukkan diri denganku dari pada dengan buku-buku tua yang berdebu itu"

"hah… apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya namja manis itu sambil menaruh kembali buku-buku tebal itu ketempatnya semula

"Ok… aku baru sadar, kalau ini sangat membuang waktuku" ujar namja manis itu lalu berbalik menghadap Donghae

"apa kau baru sadar? Bukan waktumu saja, tapi waktuku juga ikut terbuang"

"Hem… begini saja, apa kalau aku memberi tahu namaku kau akan pergi?"

"umm… mungkin saja, jika kau merasa aku mengganggumu"

"Lee Hyukjae" ucap namja manis itu sekedarnya

"Ehh?"

"Lee Hyukjae… itu namaku pabbo"

"Oh… jadi namamu Hyukkie"

"Hey… siapa yang menyuruhmu menyebut namaku seperti itu"

"biar saja. Lagi pula Hyukkie terdengar lebih manis, sama seperti wajahmu" ucap Donghae kini tersenyum lebar kearah namja manis yang kini diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae

"aish… sudahlah. Tadi kau sudah janji aka pergi jika aku sudah memberitahukan namaku" ucap Hyukkie kini memandang malas kearah Donghae yang terus saja memamerkan senyum lebarnya

"ya… itu berlaku jika kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku"

"apa kau tidak sadar, kalau sedari tadi aku memang merasa sangat terganggu karnamu" ucap Hyukkie kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

"kenapa begitu?"

"karna kau sangat menyebalkan" ujar Hyukkie dengan penuh penekanan, khususnya dikata 'menyebalkan'

"kau salah, aku bukan orang yang menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakana. Aku ini orangnya ganteng, baik, keren dan cukup asik tau" ujar Donghae narsis sambil mencoba menilai dirinya sendiri. Hyukkie yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya acuh

"Aish… sudahlah ini perpustakaan, bukan tempat mengobrol" Hyukkie pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae

"hem… kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau dan aku kecafe disebrang jalan sana" ajak Donghae yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah berada tepat disamping Hyukkie

"untuk apa aku kesana?"

"untuk mengobrol bersamaku"

"aku tidak mau" tolak Hyukkie cepat

"hey… apa kau bercanda mengabaikan begitu saja ajakan dari seorang Lee Donghae"

"memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Lee Donghae" jawab Donghae polos

"aku tau itu. Maksudku, emang kau siapa mencoba memaksaku untuk kecafe bersamamu" Hyukkie bicara dengan nada sedikit kesal

"ayolah… kurang keren apa aku? Sampai-sampai kau menolak ajakankku"

"Ahh… aku tidak mau membuang waktu lagi bersamamu" Hyukkie menggeram kesal lalu berjalan mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Donghae yang ada disampingnya

"yaa… Hyukkie, setidaknya hargailah ajakanku"

"sudahku bilang aku tidak mau" ucap Hyukkie kini mempercepat langkah kakinya

"kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang kini berjalan mendahului Hyukkie

"karna aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang" ucapnya santai saat ia berhenti tepat didepan Donghae

"seseorang? Apakah ia namjachingumu?" tanya Donghae penasaran sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan penuh selidik

"apa pedulimu?"

"aku kan hanya ingin tahu"

"hah… pikirkan saja sendiri" ucap Hyukkie enteng lalu dengan cepat ia langkahkan lagi kakinya mencoba untuk terbebas dari seorang namja yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Donghae pun mencoba berpikir. Dan akhirnya tanpa Donghae sadari, ia berpikir cukup lama dan ya… coba tebak, kini Donghae kehilangan sosok namja manisnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Maafkan ao ne… karna chap ini gak ada bedanya sama chap kemaren. Sama-sama pendek, ntah knp ao gak bisa lebih dari ini. Chap ini aja jadinya gak jelas, jadi maaf ya kalo chingudeul bingung sama chap ini.

.

Balesan reviews:

**therany**: ia ao udah sabar ko hihi… makasih ripiunya the :D

riana dewi: ne… ini udah lanjut. Ini udah apdet kilat belum?

Silent Reader: makasih ini udah lanjut

myfishychovy: ini udah lanjut. Hihi ia a udah sabar ko :D

SSungMine: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya XD

Anonymouss: ini udah lanjut… ahh ia semua ff ao kehapus. Ntar deh kalo sempet ao republish aja. Makasih ripiunya

Ryu: nee ini cerita milik ao makasih ripiunya :D

**nyukkunyuk**: ia ao tau ko chap kemeran pendek, yang chap ini pun gak jauh beda *pundung. Hah… ff yang ao fav juga banyak dihapus sama admin ffn, terus juga para authornya rata-rata pada pindah semua

**ressijewelll**: ini udah lanjut. Nee namja manis itu emang Hyukkie. Makasih ripiunya :D

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu?** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typos bertebaran, OOC, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"seseorang? Apakah ia namjachingumu?" tanya Donghae penasaran sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan penuh selidik

"apa pedulimu?"

"aku kan hanya ingin tahu"

"hah… pikirkan saja sendiri" ucap Hyukkie enteng lalu dengan cepat ia langkahkan lagi kakinya mencoba untuk terbebas dari seorang namja yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Donghae pun mencoba berpikir. Dan akhirnya tanpa Donghae sadari, ia berpikir cukup lama dan ya… coba tebak, kini Donghae kehilangan sosok namja manisnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah… lupakan. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang akan kau temui itu" ucap Donghae frustasi lalu mencoba mencari sosok Hyukkie disekitarnya

"Aishh… kemana dia? Hah… sudah pergi kah?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Hyukkie saat itu

"Ahh… Donghae pabbo, kenapa tadi aku tidak bertukar nomor handphone dengannya" ucap Donghae kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya asal

"Ehh… tapi apa dia mau bertukar nomor handphone denganku?"

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Untuk mengetahui namanya saja sudah susah, apa lagi untuk bertukar nomor handphone. Mana mau dia… yang ada mungkin, bisa-bisa aku mati karna kesal dibuatnya" Donghae terus saja berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan sesekali menendang bebatuan kecil yang ada dihadapannya

"Akhh… sudahlah ini sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang saja" Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk segera sampai kerumahnya

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~ kau kemana saja sih? Aku sudah menunngumu lama disini" ujar namja berwajah imut saat melihat Hyukkie yang masuk kedalam café dengan wajah yang cemberut

"Aigoo… kau ini… kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya namja imut itu saat Hyukkie duduk dihadapannya

"Entahlah hyung…" jawab Hyukkie cuek

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali" namja imut itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karna ia mendapatakan respon yang cuek dari Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil dibuatnya

"Ohh… ayolah Minnie hyung jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karna jika hyung seperti itu, bibir hyung jadi tidak jauh beda dengan congor bebek haha…" ucap Hyukkie lalu tertawa kecil

"Aish… kau ini menyebalkan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana hyung?"

"Hah… kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau bisa datang begitu lama? Kau tau aku menunggumu cukup lama disini"

"Ohh… aku tadi mampir keperpustakaan dulu hyung"

"Untuk apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Tentu saja untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang kau pinjam itu Minnie hyung" Hyukkie pun menarik kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. Sehingga bibir Sungmin melebar dan membentuk senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan karnanya

"Ohh… ia aku juga mau mengembalikan buku-buku itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu lupa dan tidak jadi mengembalikannya" ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang kini memerah karna Hyukkie menarik pipinya tadi

"Dan asal kau tahu saja hyung… buku-buku itu masa pinjamnya sebentar lagi hampir habis. Kalau saja kau terlambat mengembalikannya, mungkin kau bisa mendapat denda" setelah itu dengan tidak sopannya Hyukkie malah menjitak kepala hyung imutnya itu dengan sayang

"Appo… kau ini Jahat sekali sih denganku"

"Jahat?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menautkan kedua alisnya

"Yaa kau jahat. Tadi kau menarik kedua pipiku, sekarang kau malah menjitak kepalaku" ucap Sungmin memelas sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit

"Tapi ya… sudahlah bagaimana pun aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Hyukkie. Karna kau telah dengan sukarela tanpa ku suruh, dengan pemikiran sendiri kau sudah mengembalikkan semua buku-buku yang telah ku pinjam itu" ujar Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum polos kearah Hyukkie

"Hem… tapi kau harus tau hyung. Gara-gara aku mengembalikkan buku-buku itu, aku malah bertemu dengan namja aneh yang sok kenal dan sangat menyebalkan" ucap Hyukkie kesal. Lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar saat tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan senyum menawan Donghae, namun terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi dirinya

"Menyebalkan? Bukan kah kau juga menyebalkan Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Hyukkie heran

"Aish… kau ini hyung" dan Hyukkie pun cemberut

"Ohh ia tadi kau bilang orang itu namjakan" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya

"Kalau begitu, apa namja itu ganteng Hyukkie?"

"Entahlah hyung. Tapi selama aku bersama namja itu, ia selalu saja berkata narsis"

"Berkata narsis seperti apa?"

"Dia bilang dia itu kerenlah ini lah itu lah… aish pokoknya namja itu menyebalkan" Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil saat mendengarnya

"Lalu apa kau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Ne… dank au tau hyung, aku berkenalan dengannya pun secara terpaksa"

"Terpaksa?"

"Yah… kalau saja ia tidak terus mengikutiku mungkin aku tidak akan berkenalan dengan namja seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu siapa nama namja itu?"

"Hem… Lee, Lee apa ya aku lupa yang jelas tadi ia menyuruhku memanggilnya Fishy jika aku mau"

"Fishy" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang tak biasa

"Ehh… ada apa hyung?"

"Ani… hanya saja sepertinya aku mengenalinya"

"Benarkah kau mengenali namja menyebalkan itu hyung?"

"Entahlah… aku jua kurang yakin Hyukkie"

"Ahh sudahlah lupakan saja tentang namja itu. Oh ya untuk apa kau menyuruhku kesini hyung?"

"Begini… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, boleh ya Hyukkie" ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh harap kepada Hyukkie

"Baiklah… kali ini apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu hyung?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

"Lalu?" tanya Hyukkie heran karna Sungmin tidak juga memberitahukan apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Hem… tapi aku belum berkenalan dengannya dan juga aku selalu malu kalau ia ada disekitarku"

"Lalu aku harus apa hyung?" tanya Hyukkie karna masih belum mengerti maksud Sungmin

"Aku ingin kau mendekatinya Hyukkie"

"Aish… kenapa harus aku hyung? Kenapa tidak hyung sendiri saja"

"Hah… kau ini, kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku masih malu"

"Lantas untuk apa aku mendekatinya?" tanya Hyukkie dengan ogah-ogahan

"Kalau kalian dekat kan entar, aku bisa dapat info tentang Kyuhyun darimu Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Kyuhyun? Kau bilang kau belum berkenalan dengannya kan hyung. Tapi kenapa kau mengetahui namanya?"

"Jelas saja aku mengetahui namanya. Ia kan namja yang cukup popular disekolahku. Selain ketua osis ia juga sangat pintar."

"Namja? Jadi Kyuhyun yang kau maksud itu namja hyung"

"Ne… apa ada masalah Hyukkie?"

"Ani"

"Baiklah… jadi bagaimana kau mau membantuku kan Hyukkie?"

"Aish…" Hyukkie hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya

"Ayolah Hyukkie kumohon"

"Yah… baiklah kalau begitu" akhirnya Hyukkie pun dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekati orang yang bernama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar karna akhirnya Hyukkie mau membantunya.

'Kalau saja Sungmin hyung bukan sepupuku, mungkin aku tidak akan membantunya' batin Hyukkie miris sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar tanpa henti.

.

.

.

-skip time-

**Hyukkie POV**

.

Yah… disinilah aku sekarang, berada ditoko kaset bersama Sungmin hyung sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang namja tang kuyakini itu adalah Kyuhyun, namja yang Sungmin hyung sukai. Kuakui Kyuhyun termasuk namja yang tampan dan juga keren dan kalau dilihat-lihat juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung cocok juga.

Padahal kalau Sungmin hyung ingin mendekati Kyuhyun, aku yakin ia akan memberi respon yang baik pada Sungmin hyung. Secara Sungmin hyung kan manis dan imut, buktinya dari dulu sampai sekarang baik namja maupun yeoja banyak yang tergila-gila dengan Sungmin hyung. Tapi karna Sungmin tidak menyukai mereka jadi ia berprilaku biasa-biasa saja deh.

Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah mengapa harus aku yang mendekati Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak Sungmin hyung sendiri. Kadang aku gak ngerti sama jalan pikiran Sungmin hyung, hah… tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau saja Sungmin hyung itu bukan sepupuku mungkin aku tidak mau berada ditoko kaset ini hanya untuk memperhatikan seseorang seperti seorang stalker saja.

.

**Hyukkie POV end**

.

.

.

"Hyukkie dari pada kita melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini, lebih baik kau mulai dekati Kyuhyun dan ajak berkenalan" ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Hyuukie

"Aish… baiklah. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Hyukkie?"

"Aku tidak mau berkenalan dengannya kalau hyung tidak ikut disampingku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kita datangi ia bersama-sama lalu kita kenalan hyung"

"Tapi Hyukkie aku…"

"Aish hyung tidak ada tapi, tapian pokoknya sekarang kau ikuti saja aku hyung" Hyukkie pun menyeret Sungmin paksa menuju kearah Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu kecil dibuatnya.

.

"Hai kau sedang mencari kaset apa?" tanya Hyukkie pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat kaset

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari keberadaan dua namja manis disampingnya

"Ne… kau sedang mencari kaset apa?" tanya Hyukkie kembali sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya. Kyuhyun hanya menyerngitkan satu alisnya heran

'Namja ini sok kenal sekali, tapi manis juga sih. Tapi sepertinya namja yang disebelahnya lebih manis dan imut' batin Kyuhyun saat ia melihat kearah Sungmin dengan penuh arti. Dan tak terasa Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin lama. Tentu saja Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Yaa… kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukkie pada Kyuhyun karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap kesatu arah

"Ehh ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat Hyukkie melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya tepat diwajah Kyuhyun

"Aish… kau ini, sudahlah lupakan. Oh ia perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun

"Salam kenal… namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun pun menyambut tangan Hyukkie, lalu Hyukkie tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun

"Lalu siapa nama namja manis yang ada disampingmu itu" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah selesai berkenalan dengan Hyukkie

"Wah… respon yang baik, tak disangka dia bilang Sungmin hyung manis." Batin Hyukkie senang sambil tersenyum lebar

"Yaa… Minnie hyung cepat perkenalkan dirimu" bisik Hyukkie lalu menyenggol Sungmin

"Ehh… perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin" ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk malu

"Wah… manis sekali" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat melihat tingkah Sungmin saat itu. Sungmin yang mendengar pun merona dibuatnya. Sedangkan Hyukkie jadi terkikik geli mendengarnya

"Oh ia Kyuhyun-ssi kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Hyukkie tiba-tiba

"Tidak aku kesini bersama…"

"Yaa… evil kyu, sudah mendapatkan kaset game yang kau inginkan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba memotong Kyuhyun berbicara

"Aish… kau ini hyung, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku evil kyu" ucap Kyuhyun kesal lalu menarik orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu kesampingnya. Mata Hyukkie membulat lucu saat ia melihat orang yang ada disamping Kyuhyun

"Kau…" teriak Hyukkie nyaring sambil menunjuk namja yang disamping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

gimana chingu… chap ini udah agak panjangan belum? Kalau belum, ao minta maaf deh. soalnya gak tau kenapa pas mau pas ngetik ini, ao malah kepikiran sama KiHae mulu. Maklumlah sekarang ao lagi ngebet sama KiHae. Tapi tenang aja ao masih semangat ko lanjutin ini epep.

Oh ia… maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan, tapi moga aja chingu gak bosan ya sama jalan ceritanya

.

**Balesan Reviews:**

**therany**: ini udah agak panjang belum the? Kalau belum ntaran ao usaha panjangin buat next chap, tapi gak janji ya #slap

Ddhanifa: yosh… ini udah semangat ko makasih ripiunya *peluk

SSungMine: ini udah agak panjangan belum? Mian chingu… ao gak bisa apdet kilat

haehyukBaby: gimana ini udah panjang belum?

Anonymoss: ne cheonma. Cieee… tetep setia menunggu hihi ao jadi malu #apadah. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya *peluk

riana dewi: ia tu Eunhyuk hobi kali muter-muter gt biar bikin Hae bingung. Hem… semua ff ao yang pernah publish kemaren kena hapus semua *pundungbarengHae. Pindah? Ada rencana sih, tapi belum pasti juga. Soalnya takut ntar malah gak keurus kalau misalnya bikin Blog, MP, WP atau pun semacamnya. Jadi untuk sekarang netep diffn aja deh :D

myfishychovy: ini udah apdet. Gimana… gimana chingu ini udah agak panjangankan? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typos bertebaran, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Kau…" teriak Hyukkie nyaring sambil menunjuk namja yang disamping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Hyukkie.

"Hai… Hyukkie. Masih ingat aku?" tanya namja itu masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Ne… ingat. Bahkan sangat ingat, kau itu namja yang menyebalkan seminggu yang lalu itu kan" ucap Hyukkie malas sambil memutar bola matanya bosan

"Wah… tak kusangka kau masih mengingatku. Pasti karna wajahku yang tampan dan penuh kharisma makanya kau masih ingat denganku kan" ucap Donghae santai membuat ketiga orang yang mendengarnya jadi menatapnya cengo

"Kau sedang apa disini Hae?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah ia sadar dari cengonya

"Aku menemani si Evil ini hyung"

"Evil? Nugu?"

"Aishh… maksudku Kyuhyun hyung" ucap Donghae lalu Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie malah bingung sendiri karna ternyata Donghae dan Sungmin ternyata sudah kenal malahan sekarang mereka terlihat mengobrol akrab

"Kalian saling kenal hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie hampir bersamaan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie pun menatap hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah mereka

"Kenal dimana?" tanya mereka lagi secara bersamaan

"Kami kan sekelas, jadi pastilah kami saling kenal" jawab Donghae santai

"Kenapa kau tak bilang mempunyai teman sekelas yang manis seperti Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesal

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae lalu merangkul Sungmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu

"Yaa… jangan rangkul Minnie hyungku sembarangan" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil berusaha menjauhkan Donghae dari SungminNYA. Sungmin mendengar itu hanya bisa merona dibuatnya terlebih lagi sekarang Kyuhyun malah mendekapnya erat.

"Haha… lucu sekali kau bahkan baru kenal dengan Minnie hyung. Tapi kenapa kau sudah mengakui ia milikmu" ucap Donghae sambil tertawa mengejek

"Biar saja, lagi pula aku yakin Minnie hyung pasti juga ingin menjadi milikku. Ya kan Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya bisa menarik hyung kesayangannya itu untuk pergi dari dua namja yang ternyata sama-sama menyebalkan dan sedikit gila itu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat ia ditarik Hyukkie saat itu

"Hyukkie janagn tinggalkan aku lagi" ujar Donghae lalu menyusul Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah

"Lee Hyukjae kau mau bawa kemana Minnie hyungku?" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungminnya yang kini sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap dua namja yang sangat menyebalkan saat itu

"Kalian sama saja. Sama-sama namja yang menyebalkan" setelah itu Hyukkie pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya sejauh mungkin. Namun tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Donghae malah mengikutinya

"Aku tahu kau pasti cemburukan karna aku merangkul Sungmin hyung?" tanya Donghae yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan didepan Hyukkie dan juga Sungmin

"Siapa bilang? Kau kan memang menyebalkan" ucap Hyukkie cuek sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkikik pelan dibuatnya

"Yah… mengaku sajalah Hyukkie"

"Aish… kau ini meyebalkan dan sok kenal sekali sih" ucap Hyukkie kini mempercepat langkahnya

"Minnie hyung kau bersamaku saja. Dari pada kau berada diantara mereka" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan disampingnya

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin malu-malu

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin

"Hem… tapi Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun polos

"Tinggalkan saja. Lagi pula ia kan bersama Donghae hyung. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukkie yang kini masih terlihat asik(?) dengan obrolan mereka

.

"Hyukkie… kenapa waktu itu kau meninggalkanku?"

"Waktu kapan?"

"Aish… waktu kita baru pertamakali bertemu"

"Ohh" jawab Hyukkie malas

"Hyukkie boleh aku pinjam handphonemu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ada perlu, tapi handphoneku mati" ucap Donghae memelas

"Baiklah" setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya Hyukkie pun menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Donghae. Dan saat itu juga Donghae langsung menyambar dan terlihat ia sedang menekan beberapa nomor setelah itu ia mendialnya

'Hahaha… akhirnya aku mendapatkan nomormu Hyukkie' ucap Donghae dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah itu ia pun mengembalikan handphone Hyukkie

"Sudah?" tanya Hyukkie, Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat

"Minnie hyung ayo kita pulang" ujar Hyukkie lalu membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Namun apa yang didapatnya? Ia tidak mendapati sosok namja pencinta pink itu

"Kemana Minnie hyung?" tanya Hyukkie pada dirinya sendiri

"Tadi aku melihat Minnie hyung pergi bersama Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae santai. Sedangkan Hyukkie yang mendengarnya seketika hanya bisa membulatkan matanya

"Mwo… benarkah?" tanyanya kepada Donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan sesaat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau Minnie hyung meninggalkanku seperti ini" gumam Hyukkie kecil namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Donghae

"Kau mau kuantar pulang" tawar Donghae tulus

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu" tolak Hyukkie halus

"Aish… kau ini. Aku saja ya yang mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Tapi aku…"

"Seorang Lee Donghae tidak menerima penolakkan. Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita menuju parkiran" ucap Donghae lalu meraih tangan Hyukkie dan menggenggamnya.

'DEG'

Aneh rasanya saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Hyukkie merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan juga ia tidak tahu mengapa saat ini pipinya memanas dan menimbulkan rona merah disana.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Donghae ramah setelah ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hyukkie

"Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti yeoja?" tanya Hyukkie lalu mendengus sebal

"Karna wajahmu manis seperti yeoja" ujar Donghae polos lalu berjalan menuju pintu satunya. Mendengar itu Hyukkie pun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya imut lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil Donghae

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

"Dijalan XXX" jawab Hyukkie seadanya *sumpah ao bingung mau ngasih nama jalan apa nyahahaha…

"Kau tau jalan itu kan?"

"Ne… aku tau. Kalai begitu ayo kita langsung tancap gas" ucap Donghae lalu menginjak gasnya dengan semangat

.

"Ya… Donghae pelan-pelan"

"Kyaaa… Donghae awas, itu ada kucing lewat"

"Donghae jangan laju-laju"

"Aaaa… tuhan berikan keselamatan padaku"

"Donghaeee… pelan-pelan didepan sana ada orang menyebrang"

Sepanjang perjalanan Hyukkie tak henti-hentinya berteriak karna cara mengemudi Donghae yang sangat mengerikan saat itu. Hyukkie pun hanya bisa histeris ketika Donghae terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sedangkan Donghae ia begitu menikmati perjalananya. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Hyukkie yang berubah-ubah ketika ketakutan. Dan hal itulah yang membiat Donghae sedari tadi sengaja mengendarai mobilnya secara mengerikan.

"Donghae STOP" teriak Hyukkie tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Donghae berhenti saat itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah Hyukkie yang entah sejak kapan kini terlihat pucat dan juga ketakutan

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Hyukkie sambil membuka pintu mobil Donghae cepat. Sedangkan itu Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum

'Bagus… tadi mendapatkan nomor handphonenya sekarang mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Beruntung sekali kau Donghae. Tak sia-sia seminggu ini kau meikirkannya' batin Donghae yang kini malah tersenyum aneh. Hyukkie yang melihatnya dari luar hanya bisa menggeliat geli

"Heh… kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Apa?" bukannya menjawab Donghae malah bertanya balik

"Aish… sudahlah lupakan. Sana kau pergi jauh-jauh"

"Kau mengusirku Hyukkie?"

"Kalau ia kenapa?"

"Kau tak berniat mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Kau tau kau bahkan hampir membuatku mati ketakutan karna cara mengemudimu itu. Jadi jangan harap aku mau berterima kasih padamu" ucap Hyukkie lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Aigoo… kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih" Donghae pun mencubit kedua pipi Hyukkie dari dalam mobilnya

"Yaa… kau ini berani sekali sih" ujar Hyukkie kesal saat Donghae sudah melepaskan cubitan gemasnya

"Salah sendiri kenapa wajahmu itu imut sekali"

"Aish… aku tidak imut. Aku ini tampan tau"

"Terserah kau saja Hyukkie. Tapi bagiku kau tetap saja imut"

"Aish… kau ini menyebalkan. Sana cepat pergi, kau itu pengganggu"

"Hah… baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

"Nee… semoga saja kita tidak bertemu lagi" balas Hyukkie tidak peduli, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu ia pun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Hah… akhirnya namja itu pergi juga" ucap Hyukkie bernapas lega ketika ia sudah tidak melihat mobil Donghae lagi dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

"Minnie hyung~ sebenarnya Hyukkie itu siapamu?" tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin yang kini telihat sedang asik menikmati bekal makan siangnya dikantin sekolah

"Ohh… Hyukkie itu sepupuku Hae" jawab Sungmin ketika ia telah menelan habis makanannya

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya sepupu semanis itu"

"Aish… lalu Kyuhyun itu siapamu Hae?" tanya Sungmin balik tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Donghae tadi

"Kyuhyun… dia itu sepupuku hyung"

"Aigoo… Kenapa kau juga tidak bilang kalau Kyuhyun si wakil ketua osis kita itu ternyata adalah sepupumu"

"Mollayo… kupikir itu tidak penting hyung" Donghae berujar santai. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali menikmati bekal mereka

"Hyung Hyukkie itu sekolah dimana?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba ketika ia sudah menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya begitu pun juga dengan Sungmin

"Kalau tidak salah Hyukkie itu sekolah di FishyJewels High School. Memangnya ada apa Hae?"

"Hanya ingin tau hyung"

"Ohh… kukira kau menanyakannya karna kau suka dengan Hyukkie… Hae" ucap Sungmin santai yang sukses membuat Donghae menyembutkan minumnya saat itu

"Kenapa hyung bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Dilihat dari kelakuanmu kepada Hyukkie kemaren, membuatku berpikir kalau kau memang menyukainya. Benarkan?"

"Yah… kau memang benar hyung" jawab Donghae pasrah. Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dibuatnya

"Lalu mau kau kemana kan semua yeoja yang menyukaimu disekolah ini" Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap tidak suka kearah Sungmin

"Aku kan tidak menyukai mereka. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkan yeoja-yeoja itu" ucap Donghae sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar

"Kau kenal Hyukkie sejak kapan Hae?"

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu tepatnya saat aku menabraknya yang sedang membawa buku yang lumayan banyak. Setelah itu aku pun membantunya membawa buku sampai keperpustakaan"

"Tunggu… kau bilang perpustakaan?" Donghae hanya menggangguk

"Apa kau memintanya untuk memberi tahukan namanya. Namun ia tak mau" lagi-lagi Donghae hanya menggangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Sungmin tersebut

"Aigoo… jadi namja yang Hyukkie bilang menyebalkan dan sok kenal itu kau" ucap Sungmin lalu setelah itu ia tertawa

"Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Seminggu yang lalu Hyukkie menceritakan kalau ada namja menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal. Aku tak menyangka saja kalau namja yang ia maksud itu kau Hae" jawab Sungmin cepat ketika ia sudah berhenti tertawa. Donghae hanya bisa cemberut karna saat ini ia ditertawakan oleh Sungmin

"Apa Hyukkie itu susah didekati?"

"Setauku Hyukkie anak yang asik dan gampang diajak berteman"

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa dia selalu tidak ramah saat bersamaku?"

"Mollayo" jawab Sungmin seadanya

'Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendekati Hyukkie' batin Donghae penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu dichap kemaren, tapi maaf ya ao lagi gak bisa bales ripiunya hihi…

.

yang udah selesai baca… ao tunggu ripinya ne :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:**

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair:** HaeHyuk slight KyuMin

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typo bertebaran, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai… chingudeul adakah yang menanti kelanjutan epep ini? *nyengir* Hah… yasudahlah, ada atau gak ada yang jelas selamat baca nyahahaha :3

.

"Kyu… sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat ia dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin sekolah

"Mwo… kau yakin akan pindah sekolah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

"Yaaa… aku sangat yakin, karna ini sudah aku pikirkan dari jauh hari"

"Apa alasanmu ingin pindah hyung?"

"Hem… hanya ingin mengejar cinta sejati mungkin" jawab Donghae santai membuat Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung

"Hah… kau ini ada-ada saja hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu ia pun melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat tadi

"Oh ia, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minnie hyung?" mendengar itu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanan pun langsung tersedak

"Uhuk… uhuk… Bagaimana ya? sepertinya… semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali memukul dadanya supaya berhenti tersedak

"Begitu kah? Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah… yang pasti sebentar lagi, karna aku tak mau Minnie hyungku dimiliki orang lain"

"Hem… begitu ya" setelah itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun kembali menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah Hae?" tanya Sungmin pelan disela-sela pelajaran saat itu. Masih tak percaya rasanya mendengar pernyataan Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum mereka memasuki kelas tadi

"Ne hyung, ini semua aku lakukan untuk Hyukkie" jawab Donghae dengan pelan juga

"Hyukkie?" ucap Sungmin dengan menatap Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat itu, sedangkan Sungmin kini sibuk dengan pemikirannya karna ia masih tak jelas dengan apa hubungannya Hyukkie dengan Donghae yang ingin pindah sekolah sebentar lagi.

"Kau hutang penjelasan denganku Hae" bisik Sungmin pelan kepada Donghae. Setelah itu mereka pun memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang sedang berada didepan kelas.

.

"Hae… sekarang jelaskan apa hubungannya kau pindah sekolah dengan Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya

"Aku menyukai Hyukkie hyung" ujar Donghae seadanya. Membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran

"Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin selalu ada didekatnya" lanjut Donghae lagi membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"Ayo kita pulang Hae" ajak Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan diikuti dengan Donghae dibelakangnya

"Minnie hyung" teriak seseorang membuat Sungmin dan Donghae membalikkan badan mereka

"Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Ayo kita pulang bersama hyung" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin dan sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merona. Donghae mendengus melihatnya karna ia merasa diabaikan sekarang.

"Yaa… evil" panggil Donghae kesal membuat Kyuhyun menoleh

"Ehh… ada ikan cucut" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa membuat wajah Donghae memerah karna menahan marah

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ucap Donghae gak nyantai

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku evil" balas Kyuhyun santai lalu meninggalkan hyungnya itu dan kembali merangkul Sungmin dan berjalan bersama

"Yaaa… evil jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih" Donghae pun menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya

"Kau pulang sendiri saja hyung" ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil menatap Donghae malas

"Mwo… apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Aish… Mengertilah hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah Sungmin berharap Donghae akan mengerti maksudnya

"Hah… baiklah kalau behitu" Donghae berujar pasrah ketika ia menyadari apa maksud Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap kearah Donghae heran

"Kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersama Hae?" tanya Sungmin kepada Donghae yang hanya dibalas gelengan sesaat dari Donghae

"Benarkah Hae?" tanya Sungmin lagi mencoba menyakinkan Donghae akan jawabannya

"Tidak hyung, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan" ujar Donghae saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang sangat membuat Donghae risih saat ini. Sungmin pun menganguk kecil mendengarnya

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Dan kau Kyuhyun jaga Minnie hyung baik-baik" ucap Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kedua namja tersebut

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

.

Sial sekali aku harus pulang sendiri gara-gara bocah evil itu. Hah… apa saat ini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung sudah ada kemajuan. Aku sangat yakin kalau saat ini Kyuhyun berusaha ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Minnie hyung. Enak sekali bocah evil itu baru juga dua minggu kenal sama Minnie hyung, tapi hubungannya sudah sagat dekat seperti itu. Bahkan sepertinya mereka akan menhadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tau kalau Minnie hyung sepertinya juga menyukai bocah evil itu, jadi mana mungkin ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari si Kyuhyun evil itu.

Hah… enak sekali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung. Beda sekali dengan nasibku. Baru bertemu dengan Hyukkie saja baru dua kali, bagaimana aku mau mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Bisa-bisa aku disebutnya namja gila lagi.

'Ahh… tapi tenang saja kau Lee Donghae, karna sebentar lagi kau akan selalu bersama Hyukkiemu itu' batinku dalam hati sambil tersenyum aneh membuat orang yang berada disekitarku menatapku heran

Aish… tapi aku harus menunggu dua hari lagi untuk bertemu Hyukkieku. Karna masih ada beberapa hal lagi yang harus diurus sebelum aku benar-benar pindah ke FishyJewels High School. Yah… aku harus bersabar untuk bertemu Hyukkie ku.

.

**Donghae POV end**

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

.

Hari ini Donghae mengawali paginya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jelas saja senang, karna hari ini ia akan pindah kesekolah FishyJewels High School. Itu artinya ia akan segera bertemu dengan Hyukkienya.

Dengan langkah riang dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya. Tanpa mengiraukan tatapan para yeoja yang sedang menatapnya kagum karna ketampanannya. Apalagi sekarang Donghae lagi tersenyum sehingga membuat para yeoja itu histeris dengan tidak jelasnya. Namun karna Donghae yang hanya memikirkan Hyukkie terus, jadilah ia tak menghiraukan para yeoja itu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan letak kelasnya.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi para murid yang berhambur diluar kelas kini langsung bergegas memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Lee Hyukjae dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia pun mendudukan diri kekursinya dengan malas lalu dijatuhkannya kepalanya kemeja karna ia merasa begitu ngantuk. Mengingat semalaman suntuk ia mengerjakan PRnya yang begitu sulit membuatnya jadi begadang dan baru tidur saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"Uhhh… mataku berat sekali" keluh Hyukkie sambil memejamkan matanya dan hampir terlelap

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap seseorang nyaring saat memasuki kelas membuat Hyukkie yang setengah terlelap langsung terbangun karna terkejut.

"Pagi…" balas anak-anak bersamaan dengan semangat namun tidak dengan Hyukkie ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat malas

"Hari ini dikelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru" mendengar itu keadaan kelas yang tadinya sunyi kini beruah menjadi ribut dan membuat Hyukkie mendengus karna ia tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan untuk menutup matanya

"Murid baru ini pindahan dari SM High School"

'SM High School ya… berarti murid baru itu satu sekolah sama Minnie hnyug dulu' batin Hyukkie sebelum ia menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi keatas meja

"Seonsaengnim… ia namja atau yeoja?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan antusias

'Huh… yeoja itu tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lebih berarti' batin Hyukkie malas karna mendengar pertanyaan tak penting dari yeoja tersebut. Setelah itu Hyukkie pun dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya

"Hem… dia namja dan wajahnya juga sangat tampan" ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah wali kelas mereka. Seketika para yeoja yang ada dikelas itu pun langsung histeris karna tadi pagi memang ada kabar kalau ada anak baru yang sangat tampan. Dan mereka tidak menyangka kalau murid baru itu akan masuk kekelas mereka.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu Lee Donghae-ssi silahkan masuk" seketika kelas pun bertambah ribut saat sosok namja tampan kini berdiri didepan kelas mereka dengan senyum yang begitu menawan. Membuat para yeoja dikelas tersebut menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Fishy atau Donghae saja juga boleh." ujar Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

'Tunggu SM High School, Lee Donghae, Fishy jangan-jangan namja itu' batin Hyukkie tak enak saat ia mendengarkan perkenalan murid baru tersebut dengan mata tertutup. Karna penasaran Hyukkie pun langsung duduk tegap lalu mengarahkan matanya kedepan kelas. seketika mata Hyukkie membulat lucu ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang begitu tidak ingin ia temui lagi. Donghae hanya tersenyum senang ketika ia menemukan Hyukkienya kini sedang menatap kearahnya lucu.

"Kau…" seru Hyukkie nyaring sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Donghae. Membuat semua orang yang dikelas tersebut menatap kearahnya heran. Hyukkie pun langsung tersenyum malu ketika menyadari kebodohannya tadi

"Hai… Hyukkie" sapa Donghae diikuti dengan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Hyukkie mendengus sebal karnanya. Seketika anak-anak dikelas tersebut saling berbisik ketika mereka mendengar panggilan akrab Donghae kepada Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap malas kearah Donghae saat itu

"Jadi kau sudah kenal dengan Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Park seonsaengnim kepada Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil membuat Park seonsaengnim jadi tersenyum kecil

"Kalau begitu Donghae-ssi… kau bisa duduk disebelah Hyukjae-ssi" ujar Park seonsaengnim yang membuat Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum lebar berbeda dengan Hyukkie yang sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum miris karna keberadaan Donghae yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

muehehehehe… mian ao gak bisa apdet kilat. ao apdetnya telat banget yah, udah telat pendek pula. tapi gak apalah ya, yang penting ini epep tetep lanjut hehehe…

thanks for:

kyukyu / Ddhanifa / MyFishyDonghae / adhisty / myfishychovy / SSungMine / **ressijewelll** / Jewels / Anonymouss / shin ahra / **Chwyn**

yang udah ripiu dichap kemaren

.

Akhir kata… mind to review chingu? X3


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typos bertebaran, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Kalau begitu Donghae-ssi… kau bisa duduk disebelah Hyukjae-ssi" ujar Park seonsaengnim yang membuat Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum lebar berbeda dengan Hyukkie yang sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum miris karna keberadaan Donghae yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

.

"Kau… kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Sudah jelaskan, aku anak baru"

"Tapi kenapa dari begitu banyaknya kelas disekolah ini, kamu bisa masuk dikelasku?"

"Kau tau Hyukkie… itu namanya takdir"

"Mwo… Apa maksudmu?" omongan mereka berhenti ketika guru yang akan mengajar masuk kedalam kelas mereka, melihat itu Donghae pun hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran tak henti-hentinya Donghae menatap kearah Hyukkie sambil tersenyum lebar. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Hyukkie terganggu dan membuat konsentrasi belajarnya menjadi buyar.

"Hei bisakah kau berhenti menatapku" ujar Hyukkie terdengar seperti bisikkan kepada Donghae pasalnya sekarang masih jam pelajaran

"Tidak mau" jawab Donghae santai membuat Hyukkie mendengus sebal

"Hah… kau ini anak baru, lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaran saja"

"Ani… aku tidak mau"

"Aish…"

"Dari pada aku memandang papan tulis dan guru aneh didepan sana, lebih baik aku memandangmu saja. Karna kau begitu menarik dan tak akan membuatku bosan saat memandangmu" ujar Donghae masih sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan senyum lebarnya

"Kau ini benar-benar" Hyukkie menatap kesal kearah Donghae

"Ehem… apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Hyukkie mendengar suaranya menjadi terdiam membatu

"Ehh… Seonsaengnim, tadikan ada didepan… tapi ko sekarang ada disini?" tanya Donghae polos sambil nyengir gak jelas

"Suara kalian ngobrol itu terdengar dikuping saya, dan saya sangat merasa terganggu karna kalian"

"Ohh… gitu ya, kalau gitu kami minta maaf ya Seonsaengnim" ujar Donghae santai membuat sang guru menatapnya aneh

"Kamu ini anak baru, jaga sikap dong. Jangan ngobrol saat pelajaran lagi. Hah… sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran" sang guru pun kembali kedepan dan mulai mengajar kembali membuat anak-anak yang ada dikelas itu mendengus dan memasang raut wajah yang tidak enak dilihat.

.

Setelah satu jam lebih berada didalam kelas dengan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi. Membuat anak-anak dikelas tersenyum lebar dan mulai menghambur keluar kelas. namun tidak dengan Donghae, sekarang ia berada ditengah-tengah segerombolan yeoja yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Semua yeoja itu membuat keributan, dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan dengan secara bersamaan membuat Donghae bingung. Sementara itu Hyukkie hanya bisa menutup kedua kupingnya karna ia merasa terganggu dengan adanya keributan disekitarnya itu. Setelah itu ia pun mulai merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya damai.

"Donghae-ssi kau sangat tampan" celetuk seorang yeoja yang dihadiahi senyuman dari Donghae, dan hal itu sukses membuat para yeoja yang disekitarnya pun berteriak histeris

"Donghae-ssi…"

"Panggil Donghae saja, biar lebih akrab"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… apa kau masih single Hae?"

"Ahh… benar, cepat jawab apakah kau sudah punya pacar Hae?" belum sempat Donghae menjawab para yeoja itu malah bertanya lagi bahkan dari semua pertanyaan mereka memiliki inti yang sama. Membuat Donghae bingung dan hanya menatap para yeoja itu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Hah…" Donghae mendesah membuat para yeoja itu menatap bingung kearahnya

"Bagaimana aku mau menjawab, kalau kalian tidak bisa diam begini" ucapan Donghae saat itu sukses membuat para yeoja itu terdiam

"Begini… aku memang masih single" mendengar itu para yeoja pun kembali ribut membuat kebisingan yang membuat telinga sakit bila mendengarnya

"Tapi aku…" ucap Donghae lagi membuat para yeoja kembali terdiam

"Tapi apa Donghae-ah?" tanya seorang yeoja sambil menatap Donghae penasaran

"Tapi aku sekarang aku sedang menyukai seseorang"

"Haaa…"

"Siapa orang beruntung yang kau sukai itu?"

"Apakah orang itu sekolah disini juga?"

"Wah… apa kalian ingin tau"

"Ne" jawab mereka secara serempak

"Orang yang kusukai itu adalah Lee Hyukjae" ujar Donghae santai tanpa melihat raut wajah para yeoja yang sekarang ini sangat susah diartikan

"Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae" ucap mereka sambil menatap Donghae dan Hyukkie secara bergantian

"Kyaa… kalian cocok" pekik mereka bersamaan membuat Hyukkie terlonjak kaget dari duduknya sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum senang

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Ribut sekali" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengucek matanya imut

"Kyaaa… manisnya" seketika para yeoja itu pun manghampiri Hyukkie dan mulai mencubiti pipinya gemas membuat Hyukkie menatap heran kearah mereka

"Hyukjae manis dan Donghae tampan. Wah… benar-benar, kalian memang pasangan yang cocok" celetuk seorang yeoja membuat Hyukkie menyerngitkan alisnya bingung

'Apa maksudnya?' tanya Hyukkie bingung dalam hati

"Jadi Hae… kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Hyukkie?"

"Sekarang pun bisa" ucap Donghae santai sambil menatap Hyukkie penuh arti

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hyukkie takut-takut

"Tentu saja kelanjutan hubungan kita"

"Ehh… apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… saat ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu" Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap Hyukkie

"Mwo? Mana bisa seperti itu" ujar Hyukkie sambil menatap tak percaya kearah Donghae

"Kenapa? Aku kan menyukaimu jadi maukah ka–" belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan perkataannya Hyukkie malah berteriak membuat Donghae dan para yeoja yang masih ada disitu jadi kaget

"Andweeee… aku tidak mau" teriak Hyukkie lalu berlari cepat keluar kelas membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengok seketika

"Hah… aku ditolak" ujar Donghae sok sedih sambil menghembuskan napasnya perlahan

"Tenang saja Hae… kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu berkali-kali kepada Hyukkie" ucap seorang yeoja mencoba memberi semangat kepada Donghae

"Ne… itu benar. Jika perlu, kami akan membantumu mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae"

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuan kalian" setelah itu Donghae pun tersenyum lebar membuat para yeoja itu terpesona dan tanpa sadar mereka juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

.

Baru kali ini Hyukkie merasa sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mengingat keberadaan Donghae yang sekarang akan selalu nempel dimana pun Hyukkie berada. Baru sehari aja udah bikin Hyukkie frustasi gara-gara kemarin Donghae dengan gampangnya menyatakan persaannya lagi lewat speaker sekolah yang biasanya digunakan untuk memberitahukan pengumuman penting saja

.

**Flashback**

.

Setelah kepergian Hyukkie, Donghae pun meminta para yeoja tadi untuk mengantarkannya kesuatu tempat. Dan sekarang disinilah Donghae disuatu ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, namun sebentar lagi akan sangat berarti. Berarti? Jelas saja berarti, karna sebentar lagi ditempat ini Donghae berusaha menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hyukkie untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil posisi dan dengan semangat ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ehem… ehem… mohon perhatiannya" ucap Donghae lewat speaker membuat beberapa anak menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya

"Sebelumnya… perkenalkan saya Lee Donghae, murid baru disekolah ini" mendengar itu orang-orang hanya bisa memasang wajah aneh karna masih bingung dengan perkenalan Donghae lewat speaker tersebut

"Sebagai murid baru, sekarang… disini saya akan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan saya pada seseorang" seketika suasana pun maenjadi ramai. Hyukkie yang berada dikantin pun seketika tersedak susu strawberrynya saat ia mendengar kata-kata Donghae tersebut. Padahal tadinya ia mencoba mengacuhkan suara Donghae, tapi sekarang mau tak mau ia harus mendengarnya juga.

'DEG'

Entahlah saat itu tiba-tiba Hyukkie merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Ia begitu takut kalau Donghae nekat menyatakan perasaannya dispeaker, yang tentu saja akan didengar oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Ingin rasanya ia mematikan listrik supaya speaker sekolah tak berfungsi saat itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Sekarang saja sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa kaku. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hanya berdiam diri sambil berdoa supaya Donghae tidak jadi menyatakan perasaannya sekarang.

"Lee Hyukjae" suara Donghae terdengar lagi membuat Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya entah untuk apa

"Lee Hyukjae saranghaeyo. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujar Donghae mantap namun terdengar ia menaruh harapan besar disana. Karna Hyukkie merupakan anak yang lumayan terkenal disekolah jadilah sekarang ia jadi pusat perhatian dikantin sekolah tersebut.

"Terima… terima…" ucap seoarang yeoja yang akhirnya semua anak yang ada disana mengatakan hal yang sama sambil perlahan-lahan bertepuk tangan bermaksud meramaikan suasana

"Terima… terima…" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Aku harap saat berada dikelas nanti, kau akan memberi jawaban yang membuatku senang Hyukkie" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba

Mendengar itu Hyukkie pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya pun kini terlihat memerah karna menahan marah.

"Ahh… ia sebelumnya, terima kasih atas perhatian dari kalian. Dan untuk Hyukkie, kutunggu jawabanmu dikelas chagi" ujar Donghae lagi tapi kali ini diikuti kecupan jarak jauh saat kalimat terakhir

'Arghhh… Lee Donghae menyebalkan' kesal Hyukkie dalam hati lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan kantin. Karna berlama-lama disana bisa membuat kupingnya panas mendengar orang-orang yang terus saja berucap 'terima…terima…'

Hah… tak bisa Hyukkie bayangkan kalau ia memang menerima perasaan Donghae tersebut. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hyukkie merinding. Dengan tergesa dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai kelas dan ia berharap waktu berlalu dengan cepat supaya ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

.

Sesampainya dikelas, Hyukkie mendekati meja Donghae yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya. Didudukan tubuhnya kasar lalu ditatapnya tajam Donghae, sedangkan Donghae saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum aneh karna begitu terpesona dengan wajah merah Hyukkie saat ini

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Donghae polos membuat Hyukkie menggeram kesal. Sementara itu anak-anak dikelas itu begitu senyap karna menantikan jawaban dari Hyukkie

"Tentu saja aku menolakmu" seketika anak-anak yang dikelas itu pun mendesah kecewa mendengarnya

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dasar namja gila" ingin rasanya Hyukkie meneruskan kata-katanya dan segera mencaci maki Donghae saat itu. Tapi apa boleh buat saat itu juga bell masuk berbunyi diikuti dengan guru yang memasuki kelasnya. Jadi diurungkannya niatnya itu.

.

**Flashback end**

.

"Hah… rasanya aku ingin membolos saja" ucap Hyukkie lesu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

hoyhoy… adakah yang menanti kelanjutan epep ini? Hihihi… maaf banget ya kelanjutannya malah aneh gini udah gitu ao apdetnya lama lagi m(_ _)m

Oh ia maaf kalo banyak typo sama banyak kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti. Mohon maklumi ya, karna ao males buat baca ulang buat perbaikkan *taboked

Maksih ajalah buat yang udah sedia buat baca sekaligus ripiu epep ao ini XD

Sampai jumpa dichap depan *kibarinkolorHae


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typo(s) bertebaran, alur geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hah… rasanya aku ingin membolos saja" ucap Hyukkie lesu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

Belum sempat Hyukkie sampai dihalte bus, ia merasakan seseorang mengikuti tiap langkah kakinya. Seketika keringat dingin keluar, menghiasi wajahnya dan mengalir sesuai lekuk tubuhnya. Karna mulai merasa takut akan langkah kaki yang terus saja jaraknya mendekat, Hyukkie pun mempercepat langkah kakinya berharap ia bisa meninggalkan orang aneh yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Namun nasib baik tidak berpihak kepada Hyukkie. Akibat ia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu, akhirnya ia pun tersandung batu berukurang sedang yang entah sejak kapan menghalangi jalan dan membuat Hyukkie tersandung sehingga membuat terkapar dengan kaki terkilir dengan luka yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ahh… sial kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini sekarang unghhh… sakit" Hyukkie sibuk merintih kesakitan, tanpa menyadari adanya sosok seseorang sudah ada berdiri dibelakangnya yang kini terduduk sambil meratapi nasib sendiri

"Hyukkie" panggil orang itu lalu menepuk pundak Hyukkie dari belakang. Merasakan itu badan Hyukkie pun seketika membeku. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya supaya ia bisa mengetahui sosok yang sedang memegang pundaknya tersebut

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie?" tanya orang itu ramah sambil memberi senyuman hangat kepada Hyukkie. Hyukkie malah menatap orang itu dengan tatapan aneh

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menunjuk orang itu dengan kesal. Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Hyukkie ala bridalstyle *bener gak ni tulisannya* Hyukkie terdiam merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat karna ia baru menyadari kalau ia sedang digendong Donghae entah menuju kemana

"Yaaa… ikan turunkan aku" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengerakkan tubuhnya liar berharap Donghae akan menurunkannya dari gendongan tersebut

"Ani… aku tidak mau" jawab Donghae santai lalu mencoba merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hyukkie yang ada digendongannya. Berpikir kalau seperti itu, Hyukkie akan menghentikan gerakkan liar tersebut yang kapan saja akan membuatnya menjatuhkan tubuh Hyukkie

"Aaaaa… aku mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Hyukkie dalam gendongan Donghae namun kini ia tak terlalu banyak bergerak karna takut terjatuh. Donghae tetap diam dan fokus dengan langkah kakinya. Sesekali dilihatnya wajah Hyukkie yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajahnya. Diliriknya sekilas bibir Hyukkie yang kini tampak menggoda, karna namja manis itu kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan mati-matian Donghae mencoba membuat supaya detak jantungnya tidak terlalu terdengar oleh Hyukkie.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran menelusuri wajah tampan Donghae, entah karna mulai cape menggendong Hyukkie atau karna ia mati-matian untuk tidak mencicipi bibir Hyukkie yang sedari tadi terlihat manis dan sexy? Hah… entahlah, sepertinya hanya Donghae yang tau. Sementara itu Hyukkie hanya diam dengan wajah menunduk

Entahlah… sekarang Hyukkie merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan perasaannya. Dan sepertinya perasaan itu hanya ia rasakan saat ia dekat dengan Donghae seperti ini. Suka kah? ahh… tidak, tidak Hyukkie masih tidak mau mengakui kalau perasaan aneh ini adalah rasa suka untuk Donghae. Hyukkie terus saja sibuk dengan pemikiran dan perasaannya.

Tak berapa lama Donghae pun menurunkan Hyukkie dengan hati-hati dari gendongannya. Membuat Hyukkie tersadar kalau sekarang ia sedang disebelah motor Donghae

"ahhh sakitnya" Hyukkie sedikit merintih kesakitan ketika kakinya mennginjak tanah, melihat itu dengan cepat Donghae membantu Hyukkie untuk naik keatas motornya diikuti Donghae setelahnya

"Pakai helm ini" suruh Donghae sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna hitam kepada Hyukkie. Hyukkie diam namun tak lama dia pun meraih helm tersebut dan memakainya

"Kau tak memakai helm Hae?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap Donghae bingung

"Ani… biar kau saja yang pakai, helm itu untuk keselamatanmu"

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pegangan yang erat Hyukkie" ucap Donghae kepada Hyukkie yang kini duduk dibelakangnya dan saat itu juga Hyukkie pun mau tak mau mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Donghae karna motor Donghae melaju dengan cepatnya.

.

Mengingat cara Donghae yang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, setelah beberapa menit tak heran mereka pun sampai disekolah.

"Kau bisa berjalan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hyukkie khawatir

"Bisa" jawab Hyukkie ketus lalu berusaha turun dari motor Donghae dengan perlahan

"Akhh…" Hyukkie terjatuh saat ia berhasil turun dari motor Donghae. Melihat itu dengan cepat Donghae pun membantu Hyukkie berdiri

"Kau tidak apa-apa chagi?" ucap Donghae kini memapah Hyukkie

"Ish… jangan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini adalah namjachingumu"

"Kenapa? Lagi pula aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku Hyukkie" ujar Donghae lalu mengecup kilat pipi Hyukkie

"Yaaa… jangan bertingkah seenaknya" marah Hyukkie sambil menatap tajam kearah Donghae dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Tanpa sadar keributan kecil mereka itu menjadi pusat perhatian ditempat parkir sekolah tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae maupun Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Karna kaki Hyukkie tak memungkinkannya untuk jalan sendiri, jadilah terpaksa ia berjalan dengan dipapah oleh Donghae menuju kelas mereka.

.

"Hei lihat itu Donghae dan Hyukkie kan?"

"Ehh… ia itu mereka"

"Benar itu mereka"

"Wah mesra sekali. Apa mereka sudah jadian?"

"Padahal baru kemarin Donghae menembak Hyukjae, dan hasilnya hanya penolakkan. Tapi tak kusangka sekarang mereka sudah semesra ini"

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas Hyukkie dapat dengan jelasnya mendengar anak-anak yang melihatnya dengan Donghae membuat pernyataan aneh yang membuatnya kesal dalam hati. Jadian dengan Donghae? Hah… tak pernah terbayangkan jika memang seperti itu, berpacaran dengan namja menyebalkan seperti Donghae. Huh… apa enaknya?

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai dikelas mereka. Keadaan dikelas dan diluar kelas pun serasa sama bagi Hyukkie. Dari tatapan-tatapan yang susah diartikan sampai pernyataan aneh yang didengarnya saat diluar kelas tadi tak jauh beda dengan didalam kelas sekarang

"Kau yakin tak mau ke ruang kesehatan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae yang entah kesekian kalinya kepada Hyukkie yang kini sudah duduk manis dibangkunya

"Ani…" jawab Hyukkie singkat sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Hyukkie tersebut

.

Hyukkie bernapas lega ketika ia mendengar bell yang berbunyi empat kali, dan itu artinya ini sudah waktunya pulang. Hyukkie segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Tak dihiraukannya Donghae yang sedari tadi menawarkannya untuk diantar pulang.

Sudah cukup hari ini ia lelah dengan semua kelakuan Donghae yang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak wajar. Mengikutinya kemana pun, memberitahu semua orang kalau Hyukkie adalah namjachingunya dilapangan sekolah. Yah… tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat Hyukkie marah, dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang mengingat kalau tadi pagi Hyukkie habis terjatuh dan menimbulkan luka dibagian kakinya, Hyukkie pun dengan semangatnya memarahi dan memaki Donghae ditengah lapangan tersebut. Namun bukan Donghae namanya jika ia menyerah hanya karna mendapatkan makian dari Hyukkie didepan semua orang. Walaupun agak kecewa dengan sikap Hyukkie yang kasar seperti itu, tapi Donghae hanya tersenyum dan memikirkan cara apa lagi yang bisa membuat Hyukkie mau menerima pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini Donghae sudah hampir setengah tahun mengejar cinta Hyukkie. Namun semua usaha yang dilakukannya tak pernah mendapatkan respon seperti yang ia harapkan. Bukannya diterima sebagai namjachingu, Donghae hanya bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ditolak berkali-kali seperti ini. Padahal bisa saja Donghae menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain, dan pastinya hal itu sangat mudah. Namun karna sepertinya rasa cintanya hanya untuk Hyukkie, jadilah ia hanya mengejar Hyukkie sampai sekarang. Hah… cinta memang gila bukan?

.

Namun tak berapa lama, Donghae pun mulai mengubah semua tingkahnya kepada Hyukkie karna

.

.

"Aish… kau ini" ujar Donghae lalu mengacak rambut Hyukkie asal

"Yaaa… jangan sentuh rambutku" Hyukkie pun dengan kesal mencoba menyingkirkan tangan nakal Donghae dari rambutnya

"Hah… kenapa kau ini begitu imut sih" celetuk Donghae lalu mencubit kedua pipi Hyukkie dengan gemas

"Uhh… hepahkan hahit (lepaskan sakit)"

"Ehh… sakit?" mendengar itu Donghae pun melepaskan cubitannya membuat Hyukkie langsung mengusap kedua pipinya sambil menatap tajam kearah Donghae

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bosan menggangguku?" Donghae hanya diam dan menatap Hyukkie bingung

"Kenapa diam saja? Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku alasanmu kepadaku?"

"Tak usah kujawab pun, aku tau pasti kau sudah tau alasanku. Aku sudah berulang kali menyatakan cinta padamu, namun berulang kali juga kau menolak cintaku" jawab Donghae tenang lalu menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan

"Apa hubungannya pernyataan cintamu dengan kau yang selalu menggangguku hah?" tanya Hyukkie lagi gak nyantai. Donghae terdiam, tampaknya ia berpikir untuk menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja manis yang disayanginya itu

"Aku melakukan itu semua, supaya kau tidak melupakanku dan bisa mengingatku setiap hari" jawab Donghae disertai senyum manis yang hanya ia berikan kepada Hyukkie, namja manisnya yang begitu ia cintai.

Hyukkie terdiam mendengar itu. Ia bingung mau bicara apa sekarang. Semua ini begitu memusingkan baginya. Ia tau pasti rasanya jadi Donghae. Selalu merasakan sakit hati ketika ia menolak perasaan tulus itu untuknya.

Walaupun Donghae selalu tersenyum setelah Hyukkie menolak cintanya. Hyukkie tau pasti dibalik senyuman Donghae itu terlihat kalau ia merasa kecewa sekaligus sakit dihatinya. Tapi biarpun begitu Hyukkie tak juga mau menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Hae" ucap Hyukkie tiba-tiba setelah itu Hyukkie pun langsung meninggalkan Donghae

"Hyukkie aku–" panggil Donghae. tapi seolah tidak mendengar, Hyukkie pun terus melangkahkan kakinya, sama sekali tak memperdulikan Donghae yang terus saja memanggilnya. Donghae pun mulai menyusul Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie tetap tak memperdulikannya dan malah meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hyukkie… tunggu dong, aku kan mau ngomong" ujar Donghae sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Hyukkie

"Maumu apa sih Hae?" ujar Hyukkie sengit, sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari pegangan Donghae. Tapi sia-sia, bukannya terlepas Donghae malah mempererat pegangannya membuat Hyukkie semakin susah untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mauku… Lee Hyukjae mau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Donghae santai membuat Hyukkie terdiam tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hyukkie masih belum siap dengan pernyataan Donghae tersebut. Bagaimana mau menjawab, bahkan Hyukkie pun masih belum bisa meyakinkan kalau dirinya mencintai Donghae apa tidak? Walaupun ia sudah sering sebenarnya ia sudah terjerat dengan Donghae, tapi ia masih menyangkal kenyataan itu. Jadi ia tak tau harus berkata apa sekarang

"Aku… aku tidak tau"

"Ahh… masa gak tau? Padahal aku tau betul loh jawabanmu" ujar Donghae santai sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Hyukkie

'DEG'

Entah mengapa saat melihat senyum Donghae tadi, Hyukkie merasakan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal membuat ia berkeringat dingin.

'Tak mungkinkan Donghae mengetahui kalau aku sekarang menyukainya' batin Hyukkie sambil menatap aneh kearah Donghae

"Aku tau sebenarnya kamu mau jadi namjachinguku kan?"

"Ehh…"

"Aku yakin kamu mau jadi namjachinguku karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena aku ini tampan dan juga keren. Jadi gak mungkin banget kan, kalau kamu gak mau jadi namjachinguku" lanjut Donghae sambil cengar-cengir diikuti dengan gaya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin didepan Hyukkie. Membuat Hyukkie saat itu hanya bisa memandang Donghae tak percaya

"Jadi bagaimana, kali ini… terima aku atau gak?" kali ini Donghae bertanya sambil menatap Hyukkie serius

"Aku… aku…"

"Hah… aku tau kamu bakal nolak aku lagi kan" ucap Donghae pasrah karna ia sudah tau pasti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir manis Hyukkie

"Bukan begitu Hae"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kalau kamu tidak mau ngakuin perasaanmu juga gak apa-apa ko. Aku masih bisa menunggu, walaupun tidak tau bakal sampai kapan" Donghae pun membalikkan badannya mencoba berjalan menjauhi Hyukkie

"Oh ya… mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" ucap Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Hyukkie

"Tapi tenang saja walaupun aku tidak mengganggumu lagi, aku akan tetap menyimpan perasaanku untukmu"

"Hae aku–"

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Donghae ramah membuat Hyukkie terdiam

"Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyukkie" setelah itu Donghae pun benar-benar pergi menjauhi Hyukkie. Dan Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Donghae yang perlahan kini terlihat menjauh

"Kenapa terasa sesakit ini?" ucap Hyukkie lirih Smbil menyentuh dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari airmata pun mengalir dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

Ahahaha akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ini lanjut juga *lapkeringat

Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan *nyengir

Thanks For:

**myeolchilee**, anchofishy, **ressijewelll**, Anonymouss, myfishychovy, **babywookmin15**, Eunchovy dan beberapa Guest yang gak mencantumkan nama

makasih udah ripiu, maaf ngebuat kalian nunggu lama untuk lanjutan ni ff :3

.

akhir kata, Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Crazy Love

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typo(s), alur geje, pendek banget… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyukkie" setelah itu Donghae pun benar-benar pergi menjauhi Hyukkie. Dan Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Donghae yang perlahan kini terlihat menjauh

"Kenapa terasa sesakit ini?" ucap Hyukkie lirih Smbil menyentuh dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari airmata pun mengalir dikedua pipinya.

.

Hyukkie berlari disepanjang trotoar yang menuju ke halte bus dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia merasa telah berbuat hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya, menyakiti perasaan Donghae. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sebenarnya Hyukkie tak bermaksud menyakiti Donghae seperti ini. Tapi ia takut. Takut? Takut untuk mulai mencintai seseorang.

Dulu Hyukkie memiliki namjachingu yang begitu ia cintai. Namun namjachingunya itu malah berkhianat dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya membuat Hyukkie hanya bisa menangisi keadaan saat itu. Namjachingunya itu sudah meninggalkan bekas yang sulit terlupakan. Perasaan cinta yang dulu ia rasakan kepada namjachingunya itu kini ibarat pisau tajam yang menusuk hatinya.

Tidak, Hyukkie terlalu takut. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya mencintai seseorang lagi. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit yang sama. Itulah sebabnya selama ini Hyukkie selalu menolak pernyataan cinta Donghae

.

Langkah kaki Hyukkie terasa begitu berat dengan perlahan Hyukkie pun berhenti berlari. Entah mengapa sekarang perjalanan ke halte bus terasa begitu jauh. Airmata yang sedari tadi jatuh pun kini sudah terlihat mengering dikedua pipinya. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatap aneh kearahnya.

'Hyukjae, seharusnya kamu tidak boleh membuat Donghae kecewa' bisik hati kecil Hyukkie

'Lihat dan coba sadarlah, betapa tulusnya rasa cinta yang Donghae berikan untukmu'

Hyukkie menyadari itu. Namun akal sehatnya masih mengekang keinginan untuk menerima Donghae mejadi namjachingunya. Ini belum saatnya pikirnya. Tak terasa kini Hyukkie sudah sampai dihalte. Dihalte pun Hyukkie masih kepikiran. Matanya menerawang jauh, mencoba berpikir jernih. Donghae memanglah sosok yang menarik. Dengan gayanya yang keren, Donghae bisa memikat siapa saja termasuk dirinya. Donghae memikat? Diam-diam Hyukkie mengakui itu. Ya Hyukkie memang terpikat, terpikat pada cara Donghae mendekatinya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu cintanya. Melakukan berbagai cara supaya mendapatkan hatinya. Bahkan mengatakan pernyataan cinta yang sudah tak bisa dihitung berapa kali Donghae ungkapkan.

Hyukkie tersenyum. Sepertinya ia yakin sekarang hatinya mulai mencintai Donghae.

.

.

.

Sekarang hampir dua minggu sudah Donghae tidak mengganggu Hyukkie lagi. Bahkan sekarang Donghae sudah tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Hyukkie lagi. Entah mengapa hari itu Donghae minta bertukar tempat duduk dengan oranglain. Hyukkie ingin protes, tapi ia bisa apa? Toh, itu memang Donghae sendiri yang menginginkannya. Dan lagi pula atas dasar apa Hyukkie melarang Donghae bertukar tempat duduk. Apakah ia namjachingunya? Jawabannya bukan kan. Jadi apa sekarang? Sekarang Hyukkie begitu menginginkan sosok Donghae seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar Hyukkie rindu dengan keberadaan Donghae yang selalu disampingnya. Namun sekarang Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyu pedih. Semenjak kejadian itu sikap Donghae padanya berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya, tak ada lagi tatapan lembut Donghae untuknya, tak ada lagi cengiran nakal untuknya. Sekarang yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dan ekspresi datar dari Donghae untuknya.

Sekarang Hyukkie menyadari satu hal. Ia ingin Donghae ada seperti dulu, bukan ada untuk mengganggu, menggoda ataupun menjahilinya. Yang Hyukkie inginkan adalah ia ingin sosok seorang Lee Donghae menjadi namjachingunya.

Barulah sekarang Hyukkie meruntuki semua perbuatannya pada Donghae. Selama ini ia tak berlaku baik pada Donghae. Selalu ketus dan bersikap tidak perduli bila Donghae ada disampingnya. Sepintas Hyukkie mengingat betapa kasarnya saat ia menolak pernyataan cinta Donghae dulu. Dan bahkan ia menolaknya berkali-kali tanpa pertimbangan apa pun. Ia sangat kejam pikirnya. Hyukkie tersenyum miris. Pantaslah sekarang Donghae tidak menghiraukannya lagi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Muahahhaha aduh sumpah ya, chap ini pendek banget kelewat pendek malah. ao udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya, padahal kemaren udah kepikiran sama endingnya =,=" maaf kalau mengecewakan

.

**sebelumnya makasih buat**

**minmi arakida, kyukyu, dhianelf4ever, namikaze, ressijewelll, Anonymouss, RieHaeHyuk, anchofishy, BooFishy, kyumin forever, sasuke. gmpaselleh, ShillaSarangKyu, Guest, WIKA-IMUT, Chwyn, kisszahr, myfishychovy,HaeHyukLove, nyukkunyuk, yoojihyuk**

**makasih udah nyempetin ripiu ff ini **/

.

mind to review?


End file.
